Doir Mavico
Links hells yeah theme song An album of Doir sprites. Character Sheet. Entry. Team JAMM session one. First Derse session Doir is in. Team JAMM attempts to use a rope! The Thanksgiving Filler Episode! (Non-canon) Barfight. Third JAMM (Now SLAMMJAMM) Sesh. Doir transforms. Fourth SJAMM, Smokestack Strife! The Chosen Arbitrix, Dina, goes on an advent- oh god theres so much blood The Christmas Special! session in which Doir is a footstool. Not posted. Blurb Your name is DOIR MAVICO. Or sometimes, DINA the CHOSEN ARBITRIX. You have a variety of INTERESTS, most of which are ODD but you're a SPACE CADET and probably too STUPID to notice. You're a CALM, COMICAL NERD. You enjoy SWINGING AROUND YOUR SHARP OBJECTS, SPECIFICALLY AXES, but you also have a GOOD THROWING ARM. The fine ARTS are an interest of yours, and you like to think you're very CREATIVE. And while that's probably true, your CREATIVITY is usually used in ASININE ways which almost always, without fail, get you into trouble. You cannot forget your greatest interest, WASTING ALL DAY- er, SPENDING ALL DAY DOING NOTHING WITH RESPONSIBILITY. You can't screw up if you have nothing to screw up doing! har har har. You tend to DRESS SHARPLY AND EXTREMELY FASHIONABLY, or DRESS LIKE YOU JUST ROLLED OUT OF BED, with a THIN LINE in between, but an ENTIRE MARGIN OF REASONS WHY. You're FASHIONABLE in your own EYES, and that's all that counts. And probably more fashionable than that empresstroll. That's important too. Even you can't mess up that badly. You are not very good at SLEEPING, due to INSOMNIA. You like to stay up AS LONG AS POSSIBLE, though you think you heard somewhere that sleep deprivation causes brain damage. Hahaha, you guess you lucked out because you clearly have a completely undamaged mind /s. It seems like every DECISION you make is a BAD DECISION, and even when you TRY YOUR BEST, you ALWAYS FIND A WAY TO FUCK UP SOMEHOW. The only viable solution is to not do anything with responsibility, which unfortunately isn't possible all the time. You are not likely to believe in the abilities of YOUR FRIENDS or the validity of anything they say due to TRUST ISSUES. While you love your FRIENDS dearly, you think they're better off WITHOUT YOU and VICE VERSA, and you don't know if you can fully trust them. You can trust YOU to at least ATTEMPT to do everything you NEED and WANT to do, and that way no one can intentionally mess things up for you and try to kill you or injure you or something paranoid like that. You screw up a WHOLE LOT, though, which screws things up a lot more than trusting others would and also isn't really helping the whole SELF LOATHING thing you have going on. You don't even TRUST YOURSELF most of the time. You are A LITTLE BIT SILLY or DICKISH or PSYCHOPATHIC with your occasional PRANK, and you may go a tad OVERBOARD at times. You are an EXTROVERT, though you don't know if anyone actually likes your company. Your pesterchum handle is galactoidArrival and you tend to talk very casually and calmly. Speaking to you can be quite AEOLISTIC, as you tend to RAMBLE, with the occasional JOKE, or maybe a PUN, or a PSYCHOPATHIC REMARK, and maybe even a WONK here or there. Your MAGICAL GIRL SELF is DINA the CHOSEN ARBITRIX. She has SEPULCHRITUDE ARMOR, including WINGS, and a SEPULCHRITUDE SWORD. To TRANSFORM, all you have to say is "FOR GREAT JUSTICE!" with the pen in hand and then the thing happens and you are transformed. You become KIND OF OBSESSED with JUSTICE when TRANSFORMED, but it's fine and totally has never led to anything bad happening like going on a stupid justice mission to a tomb and getting killed haha nothing like that could ever happen. Life Before Sburb/Sgrub Grew up rich in a scientific and paranormal household. He's made few best friends in his life beforehand due to the whole trust thing, but the few good ones he has are the people he would trust with, idk, small tasks or minor secrets, and trust like that is a high honor. Doir tries to be at least minor friends with everyone, so he had few enemies. Most of the people he used to know are dead now though, so it doesn't matter. His guardian is his mom, who has a good, probably positive relationship with him. If a good wokking is positive family bonding behavior. She did name him the kickass name of Doir, anyway, which is the perfect base for any family relationship. His mom likes to challenge him with motherly and dangerous obstacles, so that he doesn't end up becoming a boring, rich brat, and her challenges can be like totes diffcult. Mom is obsessed with cooking, science, and the paranormal. Doir wasn't interested in any of the three when he was younger, but he's learned to at least listen to a few things over the years. She often believes he is POSSESSED BY A DEMON AND NEEDS TO BE EXORCISED. Her attempts to make the evil spirits BEGONE usually fail because he's never possessed due to ghosts being fake as shit. Almost as fake as magic. Relations Currently: Waking Self: Dead. Team: Slamm Jamm. LoTaC Dream Self: Derse. Dorse. Moirails with Ryspor! <> No current flushed feelings. <3 Hates Jack platonically. Rivalry, maybe? <3< No current ashen feelings. o8< Hates Jack because of the murders and stuff. Thinks the Herald/Postman is silly and rad. Wary of Libby. Wary of Scarlet because of the Jossik thing. Dislikes the Black Queen. Does not know the Black King. Has heard that the White Queen is a bit of a weirdo shipper. Does not know the White King. Friends with Kate. Friends with Sami. Friends with Beau. Friends with Nate. Friends with Aura. <> Moirails with Ryspor. <> Friends with Kikate. Angry at Jossik. Dislikes Tlaloc. Acquainted with Nullar. Acquainted with Seriad. Acquainted with Balish. Acquainted with Vejant. Acquainted with Rilset. Acquainted with Pellok. Acquainted with Maenam. Has not met Glissa. Contact Information I suggest contacting me by email if you have something super important to say, but Pesterchum will usually suffice. Email: otptheperson@gmail.com Pesterchum: galactoidArrival Reddit: Otptheperson